1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to evaluating documents, and in particular, to a method, apparatus, and article of manufacture for utilizing classification and text analytics to evaluate passages, extract text, identify concepts, and provide displayable and searchable notations to assist document editors in identifying and evaluating conflicting or duplicative directives within a large document.
2. Description of the Related Art
As large operational documents grow, the human editors of these documents may find it more difficult to edit the directives in the documents without accidentally creating conflicting or duplicate directives. The document may also become too large for a human editor to consolidate and even too complicated for human readers to understand and follow the directives. A system to automatically highlight, organize, and search document directives would enable editors to eliminate duplicate, conflicting, or missing directives and increase business efficiency of editors and readers.
For example, many government agencies have a records classification manual. In many cases, this document has been edited over the course of decades to contain hundreds of pages and thousands of classification directives. The document is so large that readers find it difficult to follow the rules, and editors find it too challenging to consolidate the document. To tackle the problem, it is common for individuals to spend months or years of their career to specialize and become an expert in a single chapter of the document. This intensive human effort still does not correctly tackle the problem, as conflicts and duplicates still arise between chapters. Lead industry subject matter experts are not aware of an automated solution to this problem. Thus, an automated system to highlight duplicate and conflicting classification directives would enable the editors to accomplish in minutes what had previously taken them months to accomplish.